¿Misquitero? Yo soy la Muerte
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: Un Misquitero ha nacido. Debería ser una gran noticia pero nadie se ha enterado. Resulta que el joven Misquitero, Pof, siente que no encaja. Dejará a su tribu en busca de un lugar mejor. ¿Encontrará ese Lugar Mejor?


**N/A: **_Este es el inicio de un fic sin mucho futuro basado en el Mundodisco. Si alguien no conoce esta serie ingente de libros recomiendo que al menos emplee unos 7 euros en la compra de uno de los tomos y lo lea. Y disfrute. Están ambientados en una tierra imaginaria, dónde existen magos, brujos, la Muerte puede llegar a ser granjero y demás especias, todo en clave de humor. Y menudo humor!! Absurdo y paródico. Leed esto y si os entran ganas, echadle un vistazo a alguno de los libros. Creo que hay como unos veinte publicados, son novelas cortas con su principio y su final y no sé si habrá más ya que a su autor le diagnosticaron alzheimer no hace mucho así que será cuestión de tiempo. Ahora sí:_

La Gran Tortuga se desplazaba cansinamente a través del espacio. Sobre ella cuatro elefantes portaban al Mundodisco sobre sus lomos. Ya sabéis, ese mundo plano que es reflejo de otros mundos y donde suceden cosas extrañas que resultan ser la mar de normales.

Una de esas cosas extrañas pero que son la mar de normales es el nacimiento de un Misquitero Oblicuo.

El Misquitero es una criatura misteriosa, tanto, que nadie sabe ni que existe incluso los Misquiteros más ancianos – al parecer son una especie muy longeva aunque no tanto como los Pinos Contadores – dudan de su propia existencia. Este es un debate abierto y muy recurrente durante las largas cenas de celebración.

Porque lo celebran todo, es una especie de lo más animada. Celebran el haber cavado un hoyo o colocado un techo en alguna choza, si han cortado leña o matado a algún inocente animalillo. Y esa ocasión no era para menos. Era el primer Mosquitero Oblicuo que nacía desde, desde… tampoco los más ancianos lo recordaban, hasta ese momento creyeron que siempre fueron así.

Sigamos. El pequeño Misquitero parpadeaba curioso contemplando a sus mayores desde el lecho de su vaina. Se chupaba el dedo meñique y depositaba grandes cantidades de baba apestosa sobre su mano, que inmediatamente volvía a lamer para repetir la operación de nuevo.

Estaba siendo estudiado por los más destacados miembros de su tribu. El kan-kan – que venía a ser el jefe de la tribu -, los más ancianos y quién se suponía que era su madre después de una acalorada discusión.

Porque los Misquiteros no poseían género. No lo necesitaban, se reproducían vegetativamente y no, no es que se quedaron dormidos y en estado comatoso, es que salían de la tierra. Florecían, germinaban.

Ni siquiera los más ancianos conocían el secreto de la reproducción, ni qué semillas podrían dar pequeños Misquiteros ni qué fenómeno se desarrollaba para culminar en la creación de uno.

Así pues, el pequeño Misquitero permanecía tumbado con su delgado cuerpo expuesto a la intemperie. Su dedo meñique en la boca y con la otra mano se rascaba la panza abultada y cubierta de una capa de vello áspero y grueso. Y se estaba cansando. Esas cosas que se mantenían sobre sus patas traseras y meneaban sus antenas frenéticamente le cansaban.

Se puso en pie y se rascó el trasero manteniendo el meñique firmemente entre sus labios.

- Feeeenjoooo Jaaaammmmbreeeeee- logró vocalizar.

Las cosas dejaron de menear las antenas y le miraron. Un enorme "Oh!" surgió de todos los agujeros que tenían en la cara por bocas.

- ¡Ha hablado!- dijo una cosa señalándolo con un dedo retorcido y negruzco- Y, ¿qué ha dicho?

- Feeeenjoooo Jaaaammmmbreeeeee- repitió otro fielmente- ¿Qué debe significar? ¡Eh, Anciano! Dinos algo.

El Anciano en cuestión se frotó la punta de una de sus antenas y contempló al pequeño. Éste, a su vez, le miraba desde su baja altura con los enormes ojos oblicuos de forma impertinente.

Tomó aire y se apoyó en su bastón. Se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

- Eso deberíamos discutirlo. Por la entonación podría significar cualquier cosa…

- Sí, sí, discutámoslo- se animó otro Anciano al momento. Era exactamente igual al primero sólo se diferenciaba en que este no portaba ningún bastón- porque antes que nada, ¿estamos seguros de que es uno de los nuestros? Podría ser un mago.

- ¡Magos!- escupió un tercer Anciano también idéntico a los otros dos- Esas cosas no existen. A saber de donde sacas esas ideas tan extrañas.

- No, no, existen. ¡Los he visto! Tienen orejas largas y una graciosa cola atrás que parece algodón. Y hacen un sonidito, "sniff sniff" con alguna parte de su cara.

- Dejaos ya de gilipolleces- la profunda voz del kan-kan interrumpió la discusión.

Entró en la choza contoneando su orondo trasero sobre sus piernas esqueléticas y los otros Misquiteros abrieron un pasillo para que se contoneara más a gusto. No por nada, era el kan-kan, ya que lo escogían por su perímetro y diámetro.

- A ver, ¿dónde está lo nacido que habla?- claramente se refería al Misquitero recién nacido.

Todos a una señalaron hacia el punto donde se encontrado lo-nacido-que-habla. La única pega era que ese punto estaba vacío.

Bueno, había una vaina deshecha y un rastro de babas que conducía al exterior.

- ¿Ves? Ya te lo decía yo. Es un mago, siempre andan escondiéndose.

**N/A: **_Los Misquiteros son una invención mía sobre la marcha, en cambio el Mundodisco y su concepto así como los Pinos Contadores – los seres más longevos, de verdad con una historia muy interesante. De verdad – pertenecen a Terry Pratchett. Contadme qué impresión os ha dado, las reviews como always bien recibidas y un saludo. Nos vemos en el fandom!!_


End file.
